My POV on Getting changed in to a vampire
by The Cullenists Twilighter
Summary: My POV on Getting changed in to a vampire
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my POV on what it would be like becoming a vampire (only short but I will have another twilight one up soon) **

I was lying in a Hospital bed, sweat dripping of me like an ice cream melting in the heat. I had Machines plugged up to me, and wires across my face. My hands lay flat beside me; my eyes were open in shock.

I couldn't remember anything; I closed my eyes tightly trying to think. My Breathing was deep, I could hear myself I tried to move but I was in too much pain.

I think I had broken something I'm not sure what though. I closed my eyes tight again, this time falling in to a light daze.

I seemed to remember something, I saw myself walking sitting in a car with my parents, my iPod blaring in my ear. The next thing I knew I was covered in blood, then there was darkness.

I came round from my dream; I felt my heart beat fast. I tried to force myself up this time, but a cold stone hand was pushing me down again. I stared up looking in to his beautiful topaz eyes.

He stared back down at me with a small smile he had golden blond hair and a magnificent smile, I gave him a blankly look, I tried to speak but no words came out. He pulled a chair over and sat down next to me.

"I'm glad to see you awake" he said his voice travelling the room. I tried to talk again, but still no words. He pulled a chart out from the end of my bed. I watched as he read it through before closing it.

"w-what happened" I managed to spit out. He looked down at me ,his eyes locking with mine, "you were involved in a accident", he said not moving his gaze, "you have critical injuries, your Parents" he said calmly "they didn't pull through, I'm sorry" he said soothingly.

I began to shake, my eyes filled with tears, I said nothing, and I just lay there, on the inside I was screaming. My heart was broken I was only 15, and had nothing left now.

The man did not leave my bed side; he sat there looking at me. I felt his hand on top of mine. I looked up at him my eyes still filled with tears. "w-who are you?" I chocked out.

He kept his hand on mine, "I am Dr Carlisle Cullen", I stared at him again, that's all I seemed to be doing. My eyes were hot with tears, I gripped his hand tightly.

"You have to help me" I said trying to hold it together. I had nothing left now not a thing. He looked down at me keeping his hand in mine.

"I will" he said nodding. He put my chart back and left the room. I drifted in to an uneasy sleep again; I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes Dr Cullen was standing over me.

"This may seem strange but it will all make sense in a little while". I nodded my head as he spoke. He lent forward putting his cold lips to my neck. I closed my eyes not knowing what was to come. I felt pain as he bit his teeth in to my neck.

My hands clenched in to fists, I let out a scream. Then everything went silent. My heart took its last beats before stopping.

I heard voices around me, i wanted to shout on Dr Cullen but I couldn't talk. My throat was burning I needed a drink. I moaned out loud in pain. The voices were back again. I could hear them more clearly.

"Any time now" a soft voice said, it sounded like he was talking to a group of people. "I can't wait a new edition to the family" came a female's voice. I felt a cold hand in mines.

"Laura, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes"? It was Dr Cullen's voice, I opened my eyes slowly, and I let them adjust. I felt like I wearing glasses I could see everything so clearly. I touched my eyes just to make sure; I heard a chuckle from the door.

A tall muscular boy had laughed, he grinned at me. I would have smiled back but I was too confused.

Carlisle caught my attention; I looked at him, waiting. "I know this may seem weird, but don't worry about a thing you are safe". I nodded letting him carry on.

"I'm going to tell you this just straight out" he said looking at me. "I am a vampire, so is my family" he paused for a moment taking a breath "and so are you..."

My mouth hung open, a vampire, well that's not something you hear every day. "Vampire?" I asked just to make sure I heard right, "yes" he nodded "a vampire". Women stood next him; her name was Esme she smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back. She was beautiful; I jumped down of the table and landed with a thud. Everyone laughed I wondered what was so funny.

"Don't worry dear" came Esme's voice "you are just strong for a while, it will pass. " She put her arm around me and led me out of the door, "Carlisle will explain everything else once you have cleaned up". I nodded again still lost for words. Everything was going to change; I had a feeling about it. Not a bad change, a very good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know I said that My POV getting changed in to a vampire was only going to be short but I decided to do some more chapters just for the fun of it**

A Mum

Esme found me some jeans and a T-shirt. I sighed in relief when she gave me a pair of Black All Star converse.

She smiled down at me, and watched my every move, I was happy she was there, I felt calm around her. I looked up at her, thinking of something to say.

"Thank, you" I said finally managing to speak. I was shocked to hear my voice ring round the room.

She laughed and smiled again, "it's no problem dear" she said warmly. I nodded my head and looked away.

Everything seemed so strange I let my eyes wander around. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned round to find Esme sitting next to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked her warm soft voice filling the room. I thought for a moment, and then shook my head.

"I don't really know" I said resting my head against her shoulder "everything is just so weird to take in"

Esme nodded "it will feel like that for a while, but you will get used to it".

I looked up at her, I knew I could trust her with anything, I opened my mouth to talk "when I was lying in that bed, I asked Dr Cullen to save me, I felt a need to. I knew there was something about him, something different"

I paused taking a breath "I am really grateful to him for saving me, to both of you for taking me in".

I felt Esme hug me, "we want you, all of us do, please don't think we don't". I looked at her , she looked back, "I know how you must feel about the loss of your parents, I know I could never replace your mum, but I am here".

If I could cry then I think I would, I looked up at her again this time with a small smile. I hugged her, I thought of my own mum, and then I looked at Esme. The loss of my parents was hard, I would always remember them.

I searched my head for words. "do-do you mind if I call you mum?" I asked nervously.

She beamed at me and pulled me in to a hug again, "of course not, I would love you too".

We were interrupted with a knock on the door, a tall boy with messed up spiked hair came in he was absolutely beautiful, he smiled at the both of us, "Carlisle is ready whenever you are", he said looking at me. I nodded. He smiled again, before he closed the door.

I turned round to Esme , "I'm sorry but I don't know anyone's names" I said worriedly. She chuckled softly.

"Well that was Edward who just came in he can read minds, he's married to Bella, and has a daughter Neisse who is half Vampire half human"

I looked at her my face wowed, she laughed again, "don't worry, Edward and Bella will fill you in" "the boy who laughed at you when you touched your eyes, was Emmett, the blond girl next to him is his Wife Rosalie"

She smiled "the small dark pixie girl, is Alice she can see the future, the tall boy beside her is her husband Jasper who controls emotions"

I nodded. Esme smiled "don't worry you will get to meet them in a minuet ".

We stood up and headed back to the room where everyone was. They all smiled when I entered. Edward stood next to Bella and his daughter.

Carlisle smiled at me "now before we tell you anything else, let's go hunt" . I looked at everyone; they began to fly out of the window, landing neatly on the ground. I looked back at Esme who nodded in encouragement.

"here it goes" I said going out of the window, landing on the ground nicely, next to Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hope you like this, i will keep writing for those who want to read more.**

Getting used to things

"Good, drink up" Jasper said smiling. I did so, I then wiped my mouth, Jasper smiled "you seem to have good control for a New born" he said pleased

I felt comfortable in Jaspers Company, maybe that had to do with the fact that he could control emotions. I seemed to be getting to know him better.

Carlisle had now come over "full?" he asked smiling down at me. I looked up at him, everyone seemed to smiling.

"Yes, the burning has gone down from my throat" I said simply. He nodded "good, we can go home now".

The word home brought a ping of excitement to my non-beating heart. I had a home now, a new home, with new parents and siblings.

I ran fast to catch up with the rest of them, I felt good to have the wind in my hair. I reached the house fast and followed everyone inside.

I took in its beauty as I looked around the main hall, I had only seen the upstairs, down here was beautiful.

I heard Bella laugh "nice huhh?" Bella whispered in my ear, I nodded

"Absolutely stunning" I said breath taken. Edward chuckled along with everyone else.

Alice came forward, "I'll show you to your room" she said pulling me up the stairs. We were there in no time; I was now standing in a door way looking in the room.

"Like it?" she asked pushing me inside. I looked around, everything was perfect just like my old room, I had my desk , and my chair with my back pack on it. I turned back round to face her.

"I love it" I said hugging my new sister. Alice smiled "I'm glad you do, I'll leave you alone to unpack ". And with that she was gone.

I looked through my bag and found my hairbrush, I quickly found a mirror. I stopped in horror, and let out a small scream, my brush fell to the floor.

I looked at my reflection staring back at me, I was pale white, my eyes were red and my black hair sat neatly on my head and stopped at went past my shoulders.

The door bust open and Esme ran in, Alice followed behind her. "We heard you scream, what is it?" she asked?

"my-my reflection" I said my eyes widening, just look at my reflection" I said my voice going high. Alice laughed "nice or what"

I nodded "yeah" I said still a bit shaken. Esme hugged me. "You scared us" she said in a motherly tone.

"I'm sorry" I said looking up "I'm just trying to get used to things" I said quickly pulling my hair up in to a pony tail.

I was left to unpack again. I done it quickly then I opened up my journal. I had a lot of stuff to catch up on. I smiled to myself I had a lot of things to get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N another chapter enjoy. Thanks for the reviews mean a lot to me.**

Getting to know the Family

I felt it was time to get to know my new family. Spend some time with each of them. After I had finished catching up on my writing, I made my way down stairs to the main room, were Esme and Carlisle were sitting.

They both smiled at me as I walked gracefully in the room, I sat in the arm chair that was closest and gave them a small smile back.

"Did you get you things sorted?" Carlisle asked his accented voice filling the room I nodded my head.

"Yes, I spent a bit of time catching up on my writing" I said looking at him. He smiled down at me. He looked at his watch "ohh, I'm late for work" he said kissing Esme on the cheek. He gave me a quick hug before he quickly flew out the door.

Esme was at the window looking out in to her garden "I think I might tend to the garden" she said turning back round.

I thought for a moment "can I help?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled sweetly at me

"Of course you can" she said in delight. I followed her out to the garden. It was beautiful; there were rows of flowers everywhere, all different shapes and colours.

I helped water the flowers, it was nice just to do something together. We talked a lot as we worked. Esme asked me some questions about my previous life.

"I did like school, manly English and music" I said de weeding some weeds. She smiled at me again.

"Do you play any instruments?" she asked sweetly. I nodded my head and smiled "Violin, and Piano" I answered.

"There's a piano in the house, I'm sure if you asked Edward he would let you use it" I nodded my head again, I made a mental note to myself to ask him later.

We talked loads that afternoon, I found out a lot of stuff about her. She is a sweet caring woman who loves everything. I'm glad I have her in my life.

It was now mid day, Carlisle was home from work. Everyone was in there rooms. Bella, Edward were sitting in the main room talking.

I entered slowly, they both beamed up at me. I gave them both a small smile "I was wondering could I use your piano" I asked looking down at my brother.

Hey smiled at me, "of course" he said showing me the way "you didn't have to ask." I sat down and looked back up at him. "Thank you" I said begging to play.

I let my fingers tickle along the keys, I felt great to play again, my hands drifted up and down sending notes out. I looked up to find Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle staring at me.

Edward sat down next to me "what is that song you just played?" He asked, I looked at him and shrugged "I don't know, I just made it up as I played"

He shook his head "amazing" he said happy "do you play anything else?" he asked amused. I nodded my head again.

"Violin" I replied. He nodded "fascinating ". He began to play something on the piano. "Can you repeat what I just played?" he asked

I looked at the piano and re played the tune he played. "Amazing" he said again smiling. We sat for hours playing together; I learned more on his music tastes.

"You play real well" he said looking at me, "remember you can use the piano whenever you want to" he said as he left to go home with Bella.

I was happy not just because I was allowed to use the piano I was happy because I spent some time, and learned a lot of things about Edward. I walked quickly up the stairs looking for Alice and Jasper.

"IN HERE" Alice called from the room to the right. I entered to find Jasper sitting on the floor.

"Where's Alice?" I asked sitting down next to him, "In there "he said pointing to a massive wardrobe. I smiled, I guessed Alice like clothes. She came out of the wardrobe and stared down at me.

"You need a dress over" she said looking at me. I jumped up "there's nothing wrong with my clothes" I said looking at her. She laughed "don't worry I won't dress you in pink, I'll find something that suits you".

I sighed "go on then" I said walking forward. An hour later, Alice had re dressed me. I now had a pair of black designer jeans on; Alice had also thrown me in to a White t-shirt, she let me keep my black converse which I was grateful for.

I said bye to them and headed off to find Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was sitting on the living room couch with Rosalie. A football game was on the TV.

Rosalie smiled kind of when I sat down. Emmett just grinned at me with a look in his eye.

"Little sis, so glad you're here" he said turning round to me. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"How about a arm wrestling match?" he asked grinning. I was about to answer when Esme spoke

"No Emmett, don't you dare arm wrestle with your little sister" she said standing with her hands on her hips.

Emmett pouted "please mum" he begged. Rosalie glared at him "no, means no". She barked also.

I mouthed a thank you to Esme and skipped on up stairs to jot down some of the things I found out today.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am going to continue I hope you all enjoy this. This chapter was really fun to write, I found new strengths that I didn't know I had while writing this. **

A Father

It was really late; I had just finished writing in my journal, being a vampire I obviously couldn't sleep. I sat with my feet curled up under me deep in thought.

Everything just seemed to be flowing back to me like a river. Memories from my old life, my old house, my school, my friends and my parents.

I felt a lump in my throat; I hadn't had much time to think lately. Not with being told everything about vampires.

I let my mind wander on everything seemed so real to me now. I was no longer normal I was different, different forever. The lump in my throat got bigger; I let out a small sob. A flashback of my father came up.

I fell to the floor trembling. I still hadn't had time to adjust to their deaths yet. My mind was all over the place, one minute I was happy the next I was completely dazzled with everything going on. Now having time to myself I truly new how I felt, I was in deep grief.

More half broken sobs escaped from me. I couldn't help myself; I just had to let this all out. I lay their trying to hold myself together, but it didn't seem to work I broke down again.

I slowly sat up; I managed to pull myself together a bit. I wrapped my arms tightly around my knees. I had some questions I wanted to ask Carlisle, I just hoped he would have time to answer them for me.

I made my way slowly to his office going over in my head what I was going to ask him. I knocked gently on the door.

"Come in" came his accented voice. I shyly pushed open his office door, and poked my head round. He was sitting at his desk deep in a book.

"if you're busy I'll come back later" I managed to say out loud.

He looked up from his book and shook his head "I'm not busy, come in please" he said gently. I slowly walked forward again, taking a seat in front of in.

I felt his eyes on me I was looking at the ground. He spoke again. "Anything particular you came here for?" he asked his voice smooth and gentle.

I looked up at him this time and slowly found words. "I-I wanted to ask you some questions" I choked out. "About my parents and about my death" I said swallowing hard.

I felt his soft eyes on me again "ask away" he said simply. "When, you changed me what happened to them?" I said referring to my parents, to choked up to say their names.

"Their bodies were buried, I made sure of that." He said softly. "They were placed together, and a small service was held for them".

I nodded "thank you" I said wanting to cry again. My mind felt at ease knowing that they were buried together, that's what they would have wanted, and that's what I wanted.

"And me? My death do people know how I died?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded "they think you died of your injuries from the crash" he said looking at me "there is no need to worry about it".

This had taken a big load of my shoulders. But somehow I still felt miserable inside. There was one more question I wanted to ask him. Maybe this one would make the feeling go away.

"W-when I asked you to help me, that night in the hospital, did you save me because I asked you to, or did you save me because you wanted me?"

He stared at me, his topaz eyes looking in to my dark red ones. "I knew there was something missing in this family, when they brought you in from the wreckage of the crash, I knew I had to do everything to save you" he said explaining.

"There was something about you that drew me to you, suddenly that missing part was complete, I knew you were it, you were the missing piece to this family I changed you because I wanted you as my own, the family also decided."

I was crying again, even though you couldn't see my tears but in the inside I was crying, I felt his cold arms wrap around my stiff body.

"You mean to say you really look at me as your daughter" I said through sobs.

He nodded "of course I do, you may not be my flesh, but you are mine now and that all it counts"

I let out a small sob again "thank you, thank you for everything you and Esme have done"

He smiled "that's not a problem, we do it because we love you.".

"ohh dad I love you too" I said burying my face in to his shoulder. I felt his grip tighten around me.

"And we love you to" came voices from the door. The rest of the Cullen family walked forward, all with smiles on their faces.

I knew I was lucky I had a family who loved me, and I was really grateful for that. But most of all the feeling inside me had disappeared, I was now truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N this is my POV on what life of a vampire would be like. After this chapter I will cover a bit more main aspects of vampire life. Then I'm going to stop.**

Questions and Answers

I had been a vampire officially two days now, and I was doing well according to Jasper and Carlisle. I was sitting on the front steps my legs stretched out my eyes closed deep in thought.

I was still partly confused there were something's I still didn't know. Alice said there were a few rules that had to be followed.

No one had told me them yet. I had a few questions to ask also. I was interrupted; I sniffed the air and smelt a horrible stench.

"ewww" I breathed out, "Dog" I said opening my eyes. I was wrong, it wasn't a dog it was a wolf. I stared at it frowning. Why was it staring at me like that?

I heard Bella laugh behind me "Jake can you go change and come back" she said still laughing. The wolf nodded and walked off.

I stared up at Bella and Edward "explain please" I said in a soft tone. Edward sat down "Jacobs a werewolf "he said looking at me "he is now family" he said his voice changing "I'll let Bella tell you that part."

Bella sat down at my other side "well when Renesme was born, Jacob imprinted on her" I looked at her "that's terrible" I said shocked I quickly looked at Bella, that had came out wrong.

"I mean that must feel terrible knowing that then" I said quickly changing it. Bella and Edward both laughed. I felt her hand on shoulder.

"I know what you mean, and yes it was, but Jake is now part of the family," Edward nodded in agreement with her, but I swear I heard him growl.

Jacob came back now; he was wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts. He looked up at me and stared. "Another one?" he snarled looking at Edward "great" he said sarcastically. I frowned clenching my hands in to fists.

"Watch your mouth Jake, that's my little sister you're talking about their" Edward said defending me. "And her names Laura," Bella said looking down at him "be nice please".

He put his hands up, "sorry bloodsucker" he said looking at me. I growled at him, I was now standing up. Edward pushed me back down on to the step. I took a deep breath and controlled myself.

"Anyways" Jacob said rolling his eyes "where's Neisse" he asked looking at Bella. "She's in side go right in" she said looking at him.

He did, he walked right past not another word spoken. "Pay no attention to his sarcasm" Bella whispered in my ear as she walked past.

Edward laughed at the expression on my face "don't worry about him, " I looked at him "bloodsucker it's offensive though". I said looking up at him.

"Yes it is, it's not a nice word, and I'll have a talk with him later" he said with a grimace expression on his face.

I smiled at him "I have some questions " I said looking up at him "if you don't mind me asking". He shook his head. "go for it" he said turning to listen to me.

"Alice said there were a few rules I had to follow," I said trying to remember the conversation I had with her. "Thing is I don't know them" I said plainly.

Edward chuckled softly "I'm sorry; we were all so excited we forgot to tell you the rest". I looked at him "so what's rule number one?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Humans are friends not food" he said nodding his head "we are all on a strict animal blood diet". I nodded "gotcha" I said nodding my head "no eating humans".

Edward chuckled, his face suddenly turned nasty. "I'm sorry" he said jumping up "I must go kill Emmett; he's broken my piano again".

I watched him run in to the house. I sighed at least he had given me one rule, now to find out the rest.

I wandered in to the kitchen to find Rosalie sitting at the table, playing with her hair. I took a seat next to her.

"Rose" I asked leaning on my arm "what are the rules of being a vampire?" I asked looking at her. She let the bit of hair that was in her hands fall.

"I thought you would ask" she said with a small smile on her lips, I smiled back at her waiting for her to answer.

"You can't go out in the sunlight, it's not a bad thing but people will notice you sparkling like diamonds"

"ohh" I said my eyes widened "I always thought Vampires melted in the sun?". Rosalie laughed loudly

"Were not witches" she said in a fit of laughter. I smiled back "ok so no going outside when it's sunny".

Next door we heard Edward shouting loudly at Emmett, Rosalie jumped up "I'm sorry sis, I've got to go and get Emmett out of this" she said flying quickly in to the living room.

I laughed at the thought of Edward beating Emmett up. I now knew two rules, I guessed there was more. I moved on off to find Alice, surely she would tell me.

I found her in my room stocking my wardrobe. Ohh great now I had to wear everything on there.

"Hey Laura" she said meeting me at the door; I guessed she knew what I was going to ask her. I looked at her waiting for an answer

"When around humans you must act like one, you can't go about walking super fast. I nodded my head "ok act human when around them". She smiled "now can I go back to stocking your wardrobe?"

I laughed "go for it" I said going to find Jasper. He was sitting on the stairs laughing his head off at Emmett.

"Hey jaz" I said sitting down next to him. I felt a warm rush of calmness rush over me. "Hey" he replied with a smile.

I smiled back "can you tell me the rules of being a vampire?". He nodded his head. "This rule is the most important rule ever," he said seriously "you can never tell anyone what you are".

I looked at him "anyone?" I asked looking at him. He nodded "thanks Jasper", I gave him a hug before rushing back up stairs. I had to write this all down. I had my questions answered fully and now had a new set of rules to follow.

I smiled to myself as I looked around. Life couldn't get any better.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N THANK YOU! For all the kind reviews you have given me it means a lot to me. I'm running low on idea's so sorry this is late. And sorry its short

School

Carlisle and Esme had enrolled me back in to school. Oh this was going to be interesting, the looking on my face when they told me.

"School?" I asked in surprised tone. They both nodded and smiled. I could hear Emmett snicker behind me.

Esme scolded him "I don't know what your laughing at you are also going". I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone would be going.

Thinking on it now school wouldn't be so bad, as long as I had English and Music then I would be fine. We all decided it would be safer for me if we went on a hunting trip before we went to school.

I was getting the hang of things now. I had managed to catch myself a dear. After three dears more we headed home and I got cleaned up for school.

I packed my book bag and waited in the kitchen. I was talking to Esme and Carlisle, well more likely they were telling me things to remember.

"If anything happens go straight to your brothers and sisters?" Carlisle said protectively. Esme nodded n agreement.

I nodded in return "I will I promise" I said reassuring them both. Everyone was now ready to go, I would be riding with Bella and Edward in Volvo.

It wasn't a long drive, but it was a silent one, I wasn't in the mood for talking much I was to interested thinking on what today was going to be like.

Once inside the building, a soothing feeling of calmness came over me, I turned to Jasper and smiled. I was truly glad he was here.

We were all given our time tables; I looked over mine, and then peered at everyone else's. Bella looked down at me

"Don't worry, we can all meet up at lunch" she said placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded; Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Alice will be able to see if anything happens, you will be fine just remember the rules, and we will see you at lunch". He took Bella by the hand and they both went to their first class.

Everyone else did, too. I peered down at my timetable again, "French" I said with a low growl under my breath.

I felt 20 pairs of eyes on me as I walked the isle, trying to find an empty desk. This school was all new to me. I had no idea who anyone was.

I kept my head down and said nothing. I felt eyes on me again. People started to whisper, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

This day had started not so bad. I was happy to hear the bell. I rushed along to the canteen were I met up with everyone.

**FIN (sorry for the short cut of ending but there's only so much you can do in a vampire's life)**


End file.
